A semiconductor power switch may be provided by a vertical transistor device such as a vertical MOSFET or a vertical IGBT device. Semiconductor transistors include three types of electrode; for MOSFET transistors, for example, a source electrode, a gate electrode and a drain electrode, which should be electrically accessible independently of each other. The source and gate contact areas are positioned on one surface and the drain contact on the opposing surface of the device.
The semiconductor power switch is typically packaged in a housing which includes a rewiring structure which electrically connects the electrodes on both sides of the semiconductor power switch with outer contact areas of the housing. The outer contact areas may extend from on one side or two opposing sides of the package or be positioned in one face of the package, as is the case in leadless packages.
It is generally desired to decrease the size of electronic components or to increase the performance of an electronic component of a given size. One problem associated with this trend is that the heat generated by an electronic component of a given size increases. Therefore, improved heat dissipation from the component becomes important if the performance of the component is not to be adversely affected.
It is also desired to provide the customer or user of the device with an electronic component which is simple to mount and to integrate into systems provided on a higher-level printed circuit board.